puppyinmypocketfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Tiny (Tina)
princess tiny -she is a young siamese cat who used to be a potter before she became a traveler. ava younger daughter.princess tinyhates eva, thinking of her as a fool and unworthy.princess tiny makes an appearance as a newborn cub in the end of the puppy in my pocket. in love with *princess tiny seems to show strong feelings of affection towards magic. While initially meant to trick him with her female charms.However, she grew to be amused by this side of him and had a very good time in love with him , in fact, that she was on her way to confess to him, had not apophis dropped in. She later felt guilty and regretted to have fooled him, but redeemed herself by joining his side and bringing the chalice out of her pocketville. As she parted with magic to take up the leadership of the starpack, she gave magic a kiss on the cheek, wishing him the best. *''' Wolf is a wolf who appeared in puppy in my pocket adventures in poketville as the few days pass, during which princess ava and star dog have became frinends. game preserve with wolf, and is bent on hunting the cats. *'Tod '''is one of the main protagonists of puppy in my pocket He is a red fox who is best friends with magic the german shepherd dog, despite the two being natural enemies.Tod is every bit of a sweet and lovable young fox. Tod lives a very carefree lifestyle with his mom. Since there are few restrictions on his life, Tod can be mischievous and rampant sometimes.He is frequently bored and always on the lookout for a friend, which leads him to magic. As any best friend, Tod treats magic as his own flesh and blood. When Tod matures into an adult, he retains his affection for those he cares about most. Most of all, he becomes amorous when he meets and falls in love with princess tiny and his loyalty shows when he helps magic fight off an enormous bear. background *'Other names:'Fritzi *'Personality:'smart, cunning, brave, funny, firm, laid-back *'Occupation:'To be like her mom ava, magic's wife,bolt and his sisters mother,sly's mother-in-law *'Affiliations: good *'Goal:'To keep her family and mom safe and to protect her two son's nikolai and bolt,to become the princessof pocketville *'Home:poketville' *'Relatives: '''magic(husband),bolt(son),dogy,lady,collette(daughters),perdita(daughter-in-law),eva *'Minions:Her husband magic and her family *'Enemies:'don,eva (formerly),zull,gort,her brother, *'Likes:'Romance, her family, her mom,her sons being safe,her daughters,magic,and spaghetti *'Dislikes:'Being mistreated, being called "that cat", being struck, rats,seeing twistle becomethe princessof pocketville *'Weapons:'Teeth, claws *'Fate:'became the princess of pocketville *'''Quote:"I am NOT your girl!" "I don't belong to anybody.""I don't need a weapon! My friends are my power!""Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger. Ha, ha, ha, ha!"' *'Allies:Twistle,Princess Ava,eva,Royal dogclan *'''Feature SHOWS:PUPPY IN MY POCKET ADVENHERS IN POCKETVILLE SEASON 2 appearances *princess tiny was born to juno and princess ava, and, at her birth, was presented to the kingdom as their future princess of pocketville. don, a mandrill who was an old friend of juno, headed the ceremony, performing a ritual before presenting princess tiny. Video Games *[http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(series) Kingdom Hearts series] *''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' 'princess tiny is a minor and later major character in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. *kingdom hearts 2 ''' After years went by, princess tiny grew up to be a fine cat. When Sora,and the royal dogclan first visit their world, they saved her from a bunch of Heartless that were chasing her . She then asked them to help defeat Scar. In return, she taught Sora the Dash command. But after asking advice from tod the fox, they were cut out of the job.When princess tiny tells Sora about her dad existence, Sora tells her that he is well and alive. Together, they go off to find him.They reunite with juno at the oasis and go back to the Pocketville to face his uncle. juno fights Scar and wins, and becomes the king of the Pocketville again. Category:Article list